thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Raef (Flood)
Mink: '''at 6:01 PM [Day: 220. Setting: The room Hansel is in. Hansel's passed out and Goro is still surgically attached to him.] Fucking hydras. Fucking Genasai. Fucking Gruumsh. One day he was going to get to stab him, hopefully not when he possessing Hansel or Griffin. Hopefully far before Hansel was possessed again - that damn wild orc had said that there were only a handful of times before shit ended permanently for Hansel, and that was...not fucking acceptable. At least, at the moment, Hansel was resting with Goro by his side. He hadn't woken up, not that Raef had heard. He wandered the halls of the inn, waiting for someone to tell him otherwise, but nothing. It was worrisome - he didn't know how long Hansel was out after this happened. Raef stared at the door before he twisted the handle and quietly pushed it open, sliding in once it was barely open a crack. He closed the door. He let out a soft laugh under his breath when the door closed with a click; he felt a bit like he did when he first snuck into Azrael's room sober. Except that Hansel was a friend and knocked out from Gruumsh being an ass. And Goro was awake, snuggled up against Hansel. '''Lina: '''at 6:04 PM "Hey," Goro said. '''Mink: '''at 6:06 PM "Hey." Raef smiled faintly. "Still passed out?" '''Lina: '''at 6:08 PM "Yup." Goro kissed Hansel's shoulder. "How's everything? You seen Theo lately?" He'd checked on her himself when he went out for food before, and found her happily entertained by Azriel's magic tricks. '''Mink: '''at 6:14 PM Raef shrugged and came further into the room. "She's good. That bard's good." Azriel...if that wasn't a weird little turn. He pulled over a chair to sit down beside the bed. "Has he been awake yet?" '''Lina: '''at 6:17 PM "I couldn't really tell. Mishka said so, but I think he might've been dreaming. Any case, he's out cold again now, I guess." Goro tried giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hansel." '''Mink: '''at 6:21 PM Raef rocked back a little in the chair, watching as Goro tenderly touched Hansel. Hansel didn't fuckin' stir and that had to be shitty for Goro and Mishka. "Sorry...do you need anything?" '''Lina: '''at 6:22 PM Needed for Hansel to fucking wake up, and be okay, and-- he gritted his teeth. "Nah. I went and got some food a while ago. Thanks, though." '''Mink: '''at 6:29 PM "No problem." He sighed. He rocked himself forward so the chair was resting on all fours again. This situation was a mess and it had to be tearing up Goro and Mishka. "How're you holdin' up?" '''Lina: '''at 6:32 PM "Mm." Goro fought the urge to bury his face against Hansel. He was a normal person, who could answer normal fucking questions. "Not great. But. Y'know. The day was pretty alright, 'side from this. Killed the Queen. Saved Morgan. Good stuff." '''Izzy: '''at 6:52 PM Hansel thought he heard his name. He didn't pay it any attention right away, 'cause he was fuckin' tired, and he just wanted to sleep it all off, but he was already awake enough to realize that there were voices -- people in the room. Too tired to be that fucking alarmed by it, though. His crew was around. They'd be looking after him. He remembered Mishka being there when he fell asleep, and he didn't smell the charred scent that clung to Mishka after he'd been casting, but he did recognize the weight beside him. Goro. That put him the rest of the way at ease, and he could've drifted off again, but fuck, he really fuckin' wanted to see Goro. And he was fairly sure it was Raef's quiet voice that he was hearing, filtering through the exhaustion, before Goro's. He shifted a little, tightening his arm around Goro and opening his eyes blearily. Yeah, that was Raef. Fuckin' loved that guy, all coming to check on him and shit. He tried to mumble something to that effect, but it was completely fucking incoherent. Ah well. '''Lina: '''at 6:57 PM "Oh. Hey. Hey! You're awake." Goro scooted up so he could look Hansel in the eyes, and kiss him--frantically, almost, afraid Hansel was going to pass back out. "How you feeling?" Stay with me. Stay with me. '''Izzy: '''at 6:59 PM He grumbled, "Fuckin' ... bad?" before realizing that probably wasn't what Goro needed to hear. "S'okay, though." He blinked a bit and raised a couple fingers at Raef weakly. '''Mink: '''at 7:08 PM Before he could answer Goro because, yeah, they had fuckin' killed the Queen, Hansel was finally making some movement and sound on the bed. The knot he was carrying in his chest loosened. "Y'know, I've heard lying makes your nose grow," Raef said with a smile, raising a hand in return. '''Lina: '''at 7:09 PM "Not even any good at it," Goro muttered, and kissed Hansel's nose. He curled up against his chest, clutching tight. '''Izzy: '''at 7:14 PM Hansel grumbled again. "Not fuckin' lyin'. S'fine." He patted Goro's shoulder absently. "Lookit you, fuckin' ... watchin' over me and shit. All fine." '''Mink: '''at 7:22 PM Raef lightly bit the inside of his lip to keep from smiling. They were cute together and he felt a little like he was intruding. Still...he rested his boots on the frame of the bed. "Uh-huh...sure look fine." He chuckled and asked the same thing he had asked Goro, "Need anything?" Hansel looked like he needed a bunch of somethings in his life at that moment. '''Izzy: '''at 7:28 PM He made a noncommittal sound. He was thirsty, again, actually. That shit that'd happened before -- something about him having magic -- yeah, that couldn't've been it. Fuckin' ridiculous. Nah. It'd been a fluke. "Kinda thirsty." He hated having to ask for shit, but he couldn't really reach the waterskin sitting on the bedside table, so he just kind of waved a hand at it vaguely. '''Lina: '''at 7:31 PM Goro dove for it, handed it to Hansel with another kiss, and scooted off him so he'd be able to actually drink. '''Izzy: '''at 7:38 PM Hansel shifted a bit more upright to take the waterskin. Fuck, the more awake he got the more he realized how thirsty he was. He paused for a second, though, after he'd taken it, to kiss the top of Goro's head -- fuckin' great -- And then it started fucking raining, in-goddamn-doors, somehow, like there was a cloud covering the entire ceiling. Not a fucking gentle drizzle, either. A fucking torrent. Hansel jerked and dropped the waterskin, and it stopped just as quickly, but everyone and everything in the room was already soaked. Fuck. "Fuck. Fuck. I think I did that," he stammered, still fucking baffled by it. "Fuck. Sorry." '''Mink: '''at 7:46 PM As soon as Hansel grabbed the waterskin, it rained. Inside. Inside the fucking inn it was raining. It ended as quickly as it began, before he could even think to pull up his cloak and do anything but damn near knock himself backwards in surprise. Raef pushed his hair out of his face and pulled it between his fingers to wring it out. "Goddamn.You've been holding out," he commented, still staring at Hansel. When the fuck had that started? Where the fuck did someone even learn to do that? '''Lina: '''at 7:49 PM Goro wiped a hand over his face, dripping. He pinched himself a few times. Well, Mishka had fuckin' said something about Hansel controlling water now, or some shit. Goro wasn't convinced it wasn't some kind of mass hallucination, or, more likely, an illusion created by someone else. Some new bullshit. He was out of magic, though, so couldn't detect anything. Instead, he picked the waterskin up and handed it to Hansel again, to test. '''Izzy: '''at 7:56 PM "Uh." A bit hesitantly, Hansel took the waterskin again, bracing himself for another downpour and eyeing the ceiling. "It's, uh ... new." He kept staring at the ceiling as he slowly took a drink. Maybe it'd just been a fucking sudden leak. Except that there wasn't any water damage on the ceiling, just a puddle covering the floor. Maybe he could make it fuckin' go away, somehow, if he'd done it in the first place. Fuckin' making it rain inside and shit -- It happened again. "Fucksake." He winced again, but didn't drop the waterskin this time. He reached over to dry Goro's face off, like he could fucking do that when he was drenched, too. "I don't ... fuckin' know." '''Lina: '''at 8:01 PM Hell. But, fuck, why not, really? After everything else that'd happened to them. Why the fuck not. Goro snorted and climbed onto Hansel's lap. He kissed Hansel a few times, grinning in between. "Neat." '''Mink: '''at 8:08 PM "...we'll never go thirsty again." Raef snorted in amusement as he wrung out his hair yet again before he wiped off his face and neck as best he could. Hopefully it hadn't rained throughout the entire inn; the idea of everything being wet wasn't thrilling. "You don't know how to dry shit, do you?" '''Izzy: '''at 8:13 PM "Nah." Hansel looked around regretfully. He was sure fucking awake now. "Man, I don't even fuckin' ... know how I ... wait." He'd done that other thing, before. He frowned a bit, narrowing his eyes, then leaned back a little to look closely at Goro -- his arm had automatically shifted to pull Goro against him, and he loosened it, remembering how he'd waved vaguely at the water he'd spilled, before. He made a similar sort of gesture and drew the water off Goro's face, out of his eyelashes and hair, intending to fuckin' channel it into the waterskin, or something, but losing it partway, and the stream just splashed onto the bed. "Fuck," he said again. "Huh." '''Lina: '''at 8:21 PM "Wow," Goro muttered. "That's fuckin' cool." He stared at the spreading dampness on the bed, then frowned up at the ceiling. "Man. I think you're wrong. I bet you can fucking dry shit. That's usually how it works. You make it, you destroy it. I don't know, though, with water in particular you need something dry to start with. Sand, or... shit, I did it with a scrap of paper, once. Dunno." He stopped rambling to examine Hansel's reaction. That was kind of a fucking lot to take in, on top of suddenly being able to make it rain without trying. Goro kissed him again, not sure how to be reassuring. '''Mink: '''at 8:26 PM Raef had no fucking clue how magic worked - he was good at stabbing shit and that was about it - but Mishka sure as hell knew how to dry things and Goro had to, too. He laughed when the water stream broke partway. "Good try." He grinned as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled up the wet fabric to get it off of his arms; it was uncomfortable. Probably not as uncomfortable as waking up being able to make it rain. "Shit, Hansel. What else you got?" '''Izzy: '''at 8:32 PM Hansel snorted. It ... was kinda fuckin' cool, he guessed. He didn't know what the fuck to make of it, quite, but it probably wasn't a bad thing, right. He thought about the sparks Leigh could make with his fingers, but this didn't hurt, and it wasn't electric shit. Didn't seem like the same thing. "Dunno. Got any sand on you?" '''Lina: '''at 8:38 PM Goro was trying to think of something they might have on hand that would work. Dry things, hot things. Made him think of the fucking volcano, for one. And that gave him an idea. "Wait. Hang on." He hopped off the bed and crouched down on the floor next to the basin of water and dirty towels he'd used to clean Hansel up earlier. He spread out the towels and picked over them, searching through the soot and blood stains for anything more solid. The dirt, the little bits of volcanic rock. When he had a few collected on his fingers, he climbed back onto the bed and offered his hand to Hansel. "Now, all you gotta do is like... well. Hang on. I don't fuckin' know, actually. 'Cause in my case, I pray. Where the fuck are you getting this power from?" '''Izzy: '''at 9:01 PM Hansel shrugged. Fair question, he guessed, but like he fuckin' knew. He took the grit from Goro and rolled it between his fingers, and frowned at the puddled water. He certainly didn't fucking want it to be there, but it didn't seem like willpower was enough, or something. "I got nothin'." '''Mink: '''at 9:05 PM "Concentrate?" Raef shrugged. He wasn't a magic user; he could do a shitty ittle trick and that was it...and it didn't require concentrating. "What were you thinkin' about when it rained?" '''Izzy: '''at 9:13 PM "Hmm." He'd still been fucking groggy before that shit'd happened. It was kind of fuzzy. "Was thirsty, I guess." That made sense, sort of. The thing he'd done before -- Mishka had been all excited and rambling, but he'd said that thing about not being able to drink ice, and Hansel had been dreading that first sip, and then he'd frozen it again after it'd hurt going down. Like a defense mechanism kind of thing, something automatic like a spooked cat's fur standing on end. Fuck, magic was complicated, though. He didn't know shit and he was tired. He grunted and curled his arms around Goro to drag him against his chest again, slumping not quite comfortably but about as comfortable as he could be. "Eh, who fuckin' knows." '''Lina: '''at 9:17 PM "You, uh... you still thirsty?" Goro asked. "Get enough to drink?" Wasn't gonna fucking push, but he was relieved as hell to see Hansel drinking. Didn't look like he'd got much down, though. '''Izzy: '''at 9:23 PM Hansel grumbled vaguely. "Plenty to fuckin' drink now if I feel the urge, that's for goddamn sure." Wasn't what Goro was asking after, though. He kissed Goro's cheek briefly, closing his eyes. "I'll drink more later." It was fuckin' strange. Even though he couldn't remember the possession shit, and that made it seem like it'd been worse, he kind of felt better, in general. '''Mink: '''at 9:35 PM "Fuck." Raef shook his head. This was amusing as hell. Worrying, too, but mostly...at least Hansel got something good out of this last possession. "...shit. I can't believe you can do..." He faced a palm upward and shrugged. "...man. That's great." '''Lina: '''at 9:36 PM "Seriously, though. What the fuck. Hansel, what the fuck? Is it a Gruumsh thing? The fuck." '''Izzy: '''at 9:38 PM He snorted again. "Fucked if I know. Leigh -- uh, fuck, dunno if you even met my brother, Raef -- but he can do that thing." He snapped his fingers wetly. "Electricity. Like a Gruumsh thing. Right? Happened to him in a storm. Think this's different. Dunno." '''Mink: '''at 9:44 PM Raef frowned. He hadn't known that about Hansel's brother.Not that he had talked to him much; too busy cooking and getting drunk. "Can you do electricity?" '''Izzy: '''at 9:50 PM "Psshh." Hansel shrugged. He tried snapping his fingers in earnest. "Nope." '''Lina: '''at 10:01 PM "How much do you remember of--" Goro cut himself off, cringing a little, before he plowed ahead with questions Hansel might not want to be thinking about. "Uh. There was a weird thing that happened, earlier. In the volcano. I don't know." '''Izzy: '''at 10:05 PM He winced a bit. "I don't ... fuckin' remember anything, this time." '''Lina: '''at 10:10 PM "Ah. Well fuck." Goro scratched his chin. "There was like... this beam of light that came outta fucking nowhere. Into you. And it burned a bunch of people, but then kinda healed us all. Like I said, it was fuckin' weird. Maybe it's got something to do with..." He waved a hand vaguely. '''Izzy: '''at 10:19 PM "Hm." He frowned. "Mishka said ... yeah, he told me about that, and he said he saw, uh." Fuck, how to explain this impossible fuckin' thing that he only knew about secondhand anyway. "He said he saw our old crewmate, Serena. Like a fuckin' ghost, or whatever, in the light. She was a cleric," he added, thinking about the healing thing, then glanced down at his hands around Goro. "This isn't like cleric shit, though, seems like." He paused. "Mishka said it seemed like she was ... helping, though." '''Lina: '''at 10:30 PM "Uh." Goro raised an eyebrow. "If she was a cleric... and her ghost appeared and helped you and shit... how's that make this not cleric shit? Oh, fuck. Fuck, you said she was a follower of Selune, right? Fuck." '''Izzy: '''at 10:31 PM "Yeah." Hansel shrugged. "I dunno, I mean I'm not praying or fuckin' whatever. So it ain't how your magic works, right?" '''Mink: '''at 10:41 PM "...Selune..." Raef said softly, almost to himself. Magic, gods, clerics, all of it was beyond his damn reach, but, but...well, like he often said, you didn't get past three hundred without learning some things. "I dunno if you fuckin' follow Selune or if it matters, but she's pretty fuckin' good at assistin' her followers." He pushed against the bedframe. "Occasionally gives them powers and shit." He shrugged. '''Izzy: '''at 10:42 PM Hansel scoffed. "I don't fuckin' follow any of'em." '''Lina: '''at 10:45 PM "Shit. Shit." Goro squirmed free and scrambled backwards, crouching on the bed. "Fuckin' Selune's giving you powers? Fuck. She probably hates me. Oh, god damn it. One of these days you'll be giving me a hug or something and she'll fucking smite me. Fuck." '''Izzy: '''at 10:48 PM "Goro." Hansel gave him a blank look. "C'mere. No." '''Mink: '''at 10:53 PM "You did my wedding under Mask's name and she didn't smite you then." Raef laughed lightly. "Pretty sure you can hug your boyfriend. Now...maybe if you..." '''Lina: '''at 10:57 PM Goro stared at Raef, wide-eyed and horrified, then looked at Hansel. "Selune. Hates. Mask. Dunno if you noticed, but me and Mask are like this." He held up two crossed fingers. '''Mink: '''at 11:01 PM Raef rolled his shoulders, still smiling softly. "If Mask hasn't killed me yet, I think you're safe from Selune." He had ditched one god for the other...which could be amusing because both of them were in his life. Again. "...you can always ask Luci to put in a good word if you're that worried." '''Izzy: '''at 11:10 PM "Goro," Hansel repeated. He reached out halfway. "C'mon. Fuck Selune, she can fuckin' smite me too if she's fuckin' gonna. Look, I fuckin' got that warding thing from Larkin, and I got this --" he shook the charm on his wrist -- "if she had a fuckin' problem with me bein' around Mask people she wouldn't've given me fuckin' powers or whatever at all, right? Fuckin' come back." '''Lina: '''at 11:14 PM Goro groaned softly, distressed. Was a fucking joke to think he'd actually stay away--he'd take Selune smiting him over having to keep his distance from Hansel, for sure. But jeez. He crawled back into Hansel's arms. "How the hell can you get power from a god and not be a cleric, anyway? The fuck? The fuck." '''Mink: '''at 11:19 PM "You earn their favor." Raef shrugged, watching Goro and Hansel nestled on the wet bed once more. It really was nice to see. '''Izzy: '''at 11:24 PM Hansel pulled Goro tight against him and made a quiet mmf sound into his shoulder. He had a thought, but he didn't fucking like it. He liked Mishka's better. "Yeah, maybe ... I mean, Serena was real fuckin' devout. Maybe Selune liked her enough to fuckin' do us a solid for her, right? S'fine." That, or Serena did fucking hate him, and she hated him so goddamn much that she'd waited until he had people like Goro and Larkin in his life -- people that followed Mask -- to ask her goddess to fuck with him by giving him shit that might come between them. That wasn't Selune's whole fuckin' deal, though, right? It didn't sound like her. Fuck if he knew, though. He looked to Raef hesitantly, not wanting to let on if Goro hadn't already thought about it from that angle. "Selune likes, fuckin' ... people being in love and shit, right?" '''Mink: '''at 11:32 PM "She sure fuckin' does." Raef dropped his feet to the floor. "I'm not a fuckin' expert like Goro, but I've gone and done some shit she could've killed me for. But -" he waved towards himself - "I'm still here." He smiled softly. "...and you two are sure as hell in love." '''Lina: '''at 4:08 PM Wasn't any fucking arguing with that, no. Goro wasn't sure either of them really got the point, though. Wasn't about doing shit to piss Selune off, it was more about who he was, which was a fuckin' conduit for Mask's power in the world. Really, the more comforting fact was that he was pretty sure Selune had bigger problems to worry about. Mask was more of a thorn in her side than some sworn enemy she was determined to take down. Anyway, nothing bad was happening now, with him and Hansel pressed against each other. Goro might be jumpy for a few days, but he guessed they'd be okay. He opened his mouth to say something derogatory about Selune--he'd known a cleric of hers once who was one stuck-up sonofabitch--but thought the better of it. "Selune's... nice." '''Izzy: '''at 4:21 PM "Mmhm." Goro usually tried a little fucking harder than that. Hansel thought about teasing him over fuckin' taunting Gruumsh at every opportunity and then freaking out over Selune, but Goro seemed genuinely bothered, so he let it go. He didn't understand this kinda shit. What he knew about Selune was that she was a moon goddess, and she watched over people who were lost, and helped navigators at sea, and blessed the bonds between people -- Serena and Hunter had gotten married in her name. "Y'know." He kissed Goro's head. He knew one other thing about Selune. "Jonn -- he's not like a fuckin' cleric, or anything, but he follows Shar." He figured Goro'd know that Shar was Selune's mortal enemy or whatever. Had to be worse than Mask. "You know I'd do anything for that kid. If Selune was gonna be shitty about anyone in my life, I bet it'd be him, not you. S'fine." '''Mink: '''at 4:29 PM If anyone deserved Selune's wrath, it was that little shi- that kid. Not Goro or Hansel. They were both fuckin' great. "You'll be fine." Raef scratched the back of his head and stood up. "Guess we can always add her after Gruumsh if she fuckin' does something." He paused and smiled at Hansel."Besides makin' you...whatever the fuck you are." '''Lina: '''at 4:30 PM "Yeah. What are you?" Goro asked, like Hansel had a fucking clue. '''Izzy: '''at 4:31 PM Hansel shrugged, grumbling. '''Mink: '''at 4:36 PM "Walkin' water fountain." Raef chuckled. Probably other things, too, but not at the moment. "Anyway, I'm gonna go before you make it hail." Hansel was awake now, and doing better, and Goro was there...yeah. Good. The knot kept loosening. He made a faint sound of thought. "Move, Goro." '''Lina: '''at 4:41 PM Goro scoffed and climbed off Hansel's lap. '''Mink: '''at 4:46 PM Raef didn't fucking know what was more embarrassing: climbing onto the bed or climbing onto it specifically so he could give Hansel a hug before the half-orc had a chance to protest, in front of fuckin' Goro. "Good to see you're not fuckin' gonna die," he mumbled in Orc as he wrapped his arms around Hansel. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but...fuck. It was good to see Hansel awake and being cared for. '''Izzy: '''at 5:06 PM Hansel grumbled again, for a moment, at Goro moving away, but it turned into a pleased sound. He'd never been sure how okay with hugs Raef was -- maybe it was because he tended to be all quiet and shit. And Hansel's own reluctance at messing with people smaller than him, which was ... most people. Raef, though. They were fuckin' brothers now. Hansel hugged him back about as hard as he could, weakened from the fucking Gruumsh thing. "Yeah, well. Gotta kill a god, first, y'know how it is." '''Mink: '''at 5:13 PM "It'll be easy. Goro and I've got a plan." Raef squeezed Hansel back, not as strong as Hansel even with the other not back to where he was before Gruumsh. Fuckin' orcs. He chuckled softly and drew back. "Get better." He squeezed Hansel's shoulder as he slid past Goro, only pausing to pat the half-elf's shoulder, and then he was on the floor again. "Make sure he doesn't do anythin' stupid." He smiled and winked at Goro. '''Lina: '''at 5:33 PM "You talking to him, or to me?" Goro asked. Usually it was other people trying to stop him from doing stupid shit, even if Hansel had his moments. '''Mink: '''at 5:35 PM "Both of you." He said it without a trace of a smile, but that was fuckin' hard to do. '''Lina: '''at 5:38 PM "Psh." Goro waved him off and climbed back onto Hansel's lap. '''Mink: '''at 5:41 PM Raef snickered. "Maybe I should have Jasper babysit you..." he hummed out in playful thought as he walked towards the door. '''"... don't do anything I wouldn't do." He chuckled and he left the room, feeling better than he had entering it. '''Izzy: '''at 6:04 PM Hansel snorted against Goro's shoulder and refrained from commenting on what exactly that'd keep them from doing. "Hey, uh, can you send Luci up? She can do ... water shit. Maybe she can fix this," he said sheepishly, glancing around at the soaked sheets, the drips rolling off the bedside table, the pool on the floor. Then he pressed his face against Goro's shoulder, reminding himself that everyone else so far seemed to think this fucking magic thing was interesting and cool, and he knew a lot of fucking spellcasters who could help him figure out how to control it. Wouldn't be fuckin' weird and embarrassing forever. It was definitely fuckin' weird and embarrassing right now, though. He squeezed Goro, which just wrung some more water out of his robes, and snorted again, and shifted down to hide against Goro's chest. He'd need to come back up when Luci got there, but -- This was the best place for him, right now. '''Izzy: '''at 6:21 PM END Title: Flood. Summary: Raef comes to check on Hansel post Gruumsh possession. He and Goro find out about Hansel's new powers, and that Selune appears to be involved somehow. Category:Text Roleplay